Repentir
by PRISMOFLIFE
Summary: Suite directe au tome 6 Lettre de Narcissa Malefoy à son époux...


**Repentir…**

Lucius,

Je suis attablée à ce magnifique secrétaire en bois de chêne style français XVIIème que tu m'as offert, suite à l'un de mes innombrables caprices, il y a bientôt dix ans de cela… Déjà dix ans …

Avec le recul, je crois pouvoir dire que c'est sans aucun doute le seul présent dont tu puisses t'enorgueillir ! Le seul qui n'ai jamais su me combler… Tout le reste, et tu le sais, n'était que prétention, mégalomanie, esbroufe et, parfois même, d'un pseudo romantisme affligeant…

Mais bon, je ne t'en veux pas pour cela, c'est complètement superfétatoire !

Je ne suis que trop bien consciente de mes propres torts sur la question : je ne t'ai jamais ni découragé ni démenti sur ces inepties sans sens ni valeur. Sans goût ni saveur. Sans amour ni chaleur…

Et quand bien même, nous sommes tous deux suffisamment adultes pour admettre notre parcours de vie, notre parcours de couple. Notre attrait mutuel pour la puissance et le pouvoir. Notre dévouement pour le goût du luxe. L'argent et la convoitise.

La magie noire a soudé notre couple mieux que ne le fera jamais aucun amour.

Tout du moins le croyais-je !

Car dans notre histoire, cher ami, nous avons eu cette prétention sans borne de vouloir nous reproduire…

A quoi répondions-nous dans ce vil instinct qui, étonnamment, ne répondait pas d'un ordre ou d'une consigne de notre Seigneur et Maître ?

Je crois que nous voulions simplement nourrir notre ego quant à nos capacités. Assurer une lignée familiale par habitude héréditaire également. Avec le même échec patent dans la fonction parentale…

Oui Lucius, nous avons eu un fils : Draco Lucius Malefoy. Mon seul et unique véritable amour en ce bas monde. Il m'a révélé à moi-même…

Malgré tout.

L'histoire nous rattrape. Nos histoires. Notre passé. Nos erreurs ?

Non, je ne saurai jamais qualifier tout cela d'erreur. Le terme ne saurait être approprié.

Non, Lucius ne t'emporte pas comme je te vois déjà le faire et n'insiste pas à tenter de déchirer ou détruire ce courrier, tu ne le pourras pas…. Pas tant que ton regard ne s'y sera pas posé de bout en bout, sur chaque ligne et sur chaque mot, du début à la fin…

Evoquer la venue de Draco t'a toujours fait réagir de la sorte. Combien illégitime que ces humeurs alors qu'elles me reviennent de droit !

Ce n'est pas par sadisme que ce sortilège d'indestructibilité conditionné sur tes iris ; ce n'est pas que çà. C'est avant tout une précaution. Car il te faudra tout lire Lucius !

Draco est né il y a quelques dix-sept ans de cela depuis quelques jours.

Dans ton genre, Lucius, tu n'es pas un mauvais père unique ! Plutôt un mauvais père classique !

Riche bourgeois de lignée noble, tu t'es essentiellement caractérisé auprès de ton fils par ton absence chronique.

Pour raisons professionnelles. Souvent.

Pour motifs plus… grivois ! Tout aussi souvent.

Pour fuir ta paternité et ton foyer. Toujours.

Jusqu'au jour où Lord Voldemort a vu en nos enfants, à nous les Mangemorts, ses troupes de demain, son avenir potentiel.

Car Voldemort est finalement revenu. Réclamant son dû. Le fruit de ses expériences. De ses hypothèses. Quand on ne l'attendait plus.

J'ai cru perdre la raison.

J'ai désiré rêver la folie. Mais pas la vivre. Non. Pas la vivre.

C'est à ce moment là que Draco a existé à tes yeux. Et il avait quinze ans…

Oh, bien évidemment, je n'oublie pas le temps que tu lui as consacré…. A le formater à nos ambitions. A le calquer sur nos propres manquements. A le conformer à nos valeurs. Mais sont-ce bien les nôtres Lucius ? Et même simplement les tiennes ?

Si je te soulignais que tu n 'as été que lamentablement – et je t'accorderai malheureusement de m'y adjoindre bien que disposant de circonstances atténuantes que tu n'auras jamais – un parent absent et pathétique, ce n'est pas tant pour te crucifier inutilement (encore que je doute que ce genre de considération puisse t'atteindre) que pour te présenter ton fils et te démontrer son unicité. Malgré nos fautes.

Draco a toujours brillé pour toi de mille feux.

Je ne saurais dire d'où lui est venu son admiration pour toi, son respect inné et sa béatitude à tout ce qui pouvait sortir de tes lèvres, mais Draco se serait battu contre Voldemort lui-même pour toi…

En conséquence, son principal moteur dans la vie n'a jamais été que de te plaire, ne pas te décevoir. Anticiper tes désirs pour les réaliser ; prévoir tes envies pour les combler ; te connaître, t'admirer, t'aimer jusqu'à l'impossible….

Draco a même cru qu'être ton image, ta copie conforme, était ton souhait.

Et tu ne l'as jamais démenti. Or, tu ne pouvais ne pas t'en rendre compte.

Il voulait tant exister dans ton regard.

Pourtant, ton fils est si fin, si intelligent, si beau, si pleins de promesses….

Sais-tu qu'il joue du piano ?

J'ai honte moi-même de ne pas l'avoir découvert plus tôt mais, d'après notre maître elfe, Fattsgall, il s'y adonne secrètement, en autodidacte et sans magie, depuis presque dix ans…

T'en souviens-tu Lucius ?

Du jour de mon énième caprice pour ce magnifique secrétaire.

Ce même soir, nous avons emmené Draco pour sa première sortie dans le monde, à un récital où tu devais retrouver Notts pour « un échange de points de vue sur diverses affaires concernant les perspectives d'avenir… »

Tu as, et je m'en souviens très bien, divinement été charmé par l'interprète féminine dont les doigts avaient pourtant massacré une déplorable et si commune « Lettre à Elise »…

Et, tu as eu ces mots ridicules qui ont eu tant d'impact sur Draco. _« Le piano est un instrument admirable qu ne saura jamais souffrir d'aucune magie pour rendre sa perfection ! »_

Cette phrase parce que Draco t'avait interrogé du regard sur la qualité du morceau….

Cette phrase, je m'en souviens si bien puisqu'elle n'était prodiguée si fort que pour attirer l'attention de l'artiste qui était alors à proximité…

Draco a pris tes montées de testostérone pour une extase sincère face à la beauté d'un art…

Avant que tu ne sois trop prompt à t'en gausser, rappelle-toi simplement qu'il n'avait que sept ans. Et que tu étais sa bible vivante.

Toujours est-il qu'il a par la suite trouvé le piano du Manoir.

Et, Salazar merci, il n'a pas gardé comme critère de qualité cette soirée musicale qui n'a d'ailleurs jamais eu de musicale que le tintement des coupes de champagne !

Je dissimule certes difficilement mon aigreur au souvenir de cette méprisable incongrue avec laquelle tu as fini la nuit sans jamais plus la revoir ensuite…

Si tu ne t'attachais jamais dans une quelconque durée avec tes conquêtes, en l'occurrence, celle-ci avait eu ce don certain de m'exaspérer… Elle a malencontreusement perdu l'usage de ses mains au cours d'un terrible accident typiquement moldu…

Notre accord, Lucius, disait très clairement oui aux tromperies mais jamais ouvertement face à l'autre !

Si je ne suis pas particulièrement fière d'avoir recouru à un tel procédé, il n'empêche que je ne saurai en concevoir le moindre regret au vu du gigantesque service que j'ai alors rendu à la symphonie particulièrement, et à la musique dans sa globalité….

Mais ces considérations conjugales amenuisent mon propos alors que je t'évoquais le résultat improbable de notre éducation !

C'est après ton arrestation que j'ai découvert son… Son talent.

Il avait trouvé refuge dans la salle des jardins. Il y avait déplacé le piano… Nous sommes nous jamais rendu compte que l'instrument avait voyagé dans le manoir ?

Il jouait...

C'est absurde, je sais, mais il jouait pour toi Lucius.

« Clair de Lune »

C'était divin.

Je me suis dissimulée dans les plantes et je l'ai écouté.

Il a rejoué six fois le morceau.

A chaque fois avec plus de perfection, d'intensité. D'émotion.

Je pleurais Lucius.

Te souviens-tu de la dernière fois où j'ai pleuré ? Sincèrement j'entends ?

Moi pas.

Il épousait le piano avec une dextérité, une souplesse, une aisance et une virtuosité… Le sens du rythme et de l'harmonie l'habitait.

D'y penser, un étrange émoi m'étreint de nouveau.

N'est-ce pas incroyable Lucius ? Comment ce gosse peut-il faire çà ?

Et je suis absolument certaine qu'il jouait pour toi. Uniquement pour toi.

Le peu de temps que tu lui as jamais consacré était toujours au clair de lune.

Que ce soit pour l'endoctriner, le seriner, le battre, le saigner, le défier, le rabaisser, le punir, le conditionner, lui parler, lui ordonner, et peut-être, à ta façon, l'aimer !

Lui n'en a pas moins conservé un amour inconditionnel à ton égard. Pour lui, tout était normal. Il méritait tes remontrances…

Puis, il ne connaissait que çà !

Il se mésestime tellement….

Sais-tu que, non content d'être le meilleur élève de Potions, Severus Rogue voit en lui un potentiel Maître des Potions capable d'en remontrer à lui-même et à Slugorhn !

Ce nabot minable est de retour à Poudlard cette année et, si les notes de Draco sont en chute libre, il ne te faut pas ignorer qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre express de Voldemort. Notre jeune préfet Serpentard, rejeton Malefoy, ne devait en aucun cas attirer l'attention de ce nombriliste sur lui ! Slugorhn, fort de ses observations décelant les talents et les compétences en sa matière, aurait inévitablement attiré Draco dans des cercles qui l'auraient détourné de ses objectifs fixés, et accaparé à des considérations mineures….

Cela dit, quel qu'aient été ses résultats, il n'a jamais reçu la moindre félicitation ou encouragement de ta part ! Ni même la plus petite reconnaissance.

Pas même quand il tentait de se faire valoir par toutes les petites mesquineries contre Potter, auxquelles il s'attachait pour retenir ton attention, t'arracher un sourire.

Mais tu es tellement avare de ton temps. De tes grâces.

Et pourtant tu as souri de ses pièges au Survivant ! Alors, il a cru que c'était la seule et unique formule valable pour te satisfaire vraiment !

Tu lui as transmis ta haine héréditaire des Potter. Avec succès. Malgré tout ce qui aurait dû t'en empêcher.

Et je t'ai laissé faire. Voir j'ai conforté le travail.

Aveuglés par notre haine, nous avons négligé que la Vérité pourrait un jour atteindre Draco.

Il t'admirait tant…Et, alors que trop jeune il ne connaissait même pas ton nom, ne savait ni le dire, et encore moins l'écrire, il t'aimait d'une force, Lucius, d'une force….

Après, il a pris ce nom de toi. Avec tout ce qu'il contenait d'histoire, de poids, d'avenir… Il t'a encore honoré de lui transmettre ce fardeau…

Je crois qu'il n'a jamais été leurré de l'hérédité infligée !

L'as-tu déjà vu jouer les sales gosses snob et prétentieux ? Le rôle lui va à merveille ! J'ai pu à maintes reprises le voir endosser ce costume de société et… Quel à propos ! Quel sens de l'ironie ! Quelle parfaite lecture de l'autre ! Quelle pertinence dans la répartie ! Quelle fulgurance ! Et quelle perspicacité ! Sa perception et sa sagacité à décrypter son vis-à-vis sont tout bonnement époustouflant !

Certes, il a parallèlement développé une certaine vanité mais, il n'est pas évident que ce soit à son détriment !

Je suis celle qui l'a éduqué et sans nulle doute partiale et subjective, mais j'ai pu voir nombre de ses camarades ou congénères sur le tapis – au sens propre comme au figuré ! – pour certifier que cet enfants a une noblesse et une assurance d'une force et d'une conviction sans égale…

Mais il y a eut « Clair de Lune »

Et je sais maintenant que ce n'est pas l'essentiel de Draco. Que cela n'est qu'une façade.

Ce n'est pas son essence profonde.

Je m'interroge Lucius. Draco nous a dissimulé ce qu'il est. Pour ne pas nous déplaire. Peut-être.

Mais pour nous plaire. Cela j'en suis convaincu.

Rassures toi, va ! Ton fils n'est pas une fillette effarouchée qui ne rêve qu'à mettre à bas une personnalité romantique et fragile…. Non !

Mais il est aussi romantique et fragile.

Malgré nous.

Il nous aime.

Le poids d'une hérédité que nous ne pouvions maîtriser…

A-t-il vu les jeunes gens, garçons et filles, sortir de nos chambres ?

A-t-il vu les messes noires ?

Les orgies ?

Les expériences ?

Je ne sais pas.

Je ne sais plus.

Mais la vie a continué et il est resté le même.

Pourquoi reste t-il avec nous ? Auprès de nous ? Pourquoi prétend il être si fort et si résistant ? Qu'y a-t-il de si moche chez nous qu'il n'ai pas cru bon de nous exprimer son amour ? Simplement. Et autrement que par nos objectifs et ambitions.

Lucius, comme moi, tu as vu la mort. Tu as vu la peine et la souffrance… C'est notre vie depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne !

Si je te disais que nous y avons entraîné Draco ?

Nous ne lui avons pas donné le quart de ce qu'il mérite. De ce qu'il était en droit d'attendre.

Le seul héritage dont nous l'ayons affligé, c'est la perspective de devenir Mangemort à son tour. De devenir esclave et proie des desseins vertigineux de Lord Voldemort.

Mais Voldemort lui a refusé la marque Lucius !

Draco, contre lui-même, a contribué à l'assassinat de Dumbledore, tu dois bien le savoir. Pour autant, cela n'aurait su être suffisant pour le Mage Noir…

Draco savait son manquement à porter le coup fatal au Directeur de Poudlard, bien que tu lui ais appris à le mépriser, s'en méfier, le haïr….Tout comme il devait haïr Potter…

Draco savait également qu'il payait pour toi. Ton échec dans l'épisode de la prophétie et ton incarcération.

Lucius, tu as toi-même demandé à Draco d'obéir à notre Maître. Pourtant, ce dernier a, par la suite, cru bon de souligner ta tête comme la mienne, sur le billaud en cas d'échec…

Lord Voldemort jubile trop de la mort de Dumbledore pour considérer le semi échec dans l'immédiat…

Mais d'autres de nos compagnons n'ont pas le même avis et voient là une opportunité d'éloigner les Malefoy de la proximité du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Ils vont céder à la facilité et, sous divers prétextes fallacieux, demander l'exemple…

Ils voudront la tête de Draco…

Et il en est pleinement conscient !

Ce qu'aucun ne sait, c'est que Voldemort l'a déjà fait payer.

Il lui a dit Lucius.

Et si je t'écris cette lettre aux tréfonds d'Azcaban, c'est parce qu'il est en route.

Et il arrive pour te demander pourquoi.

Il va te fixer droit dans les yeux et te demander pourquoi ! Pour quoi !

Exceptée Bellatrix, tous ici n'en demanderont pas moins la mort de Draco.

Et Voldemort n'aura pas de raison d'y opposer un refus quelconque.

Ils vont tuer Draco.

Tu es le seul à pouvoir le sauver, le seul qu'il écoutera.

Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il sera capable de résister au poids de nos mensonges…. Mais tout bien considéré Lucius, il n'a déjà que trop payé !

Pour nous.

Nos erreurs.

Nos fautes.

J'ai trente sept ans et, enfin j'accepte d'être la mère de Draco. Je me découvre maman et ce n'est que pour mieux perdre mon bébé…

Je l'ai fui. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de l'affronter… Je lui devais bien çà…. Il sait. Et c'est pour cela qu'il va maintenant venir vers toi !

N'oublie pas Lucius.

Il sait d'ores et déjà tout.

Notre Maître s'est chargé de la torture. Tu connais l'expert en la matière…

Draco ne souffrira plus aucun mensonge.

Tu dois le libérer de notre férule.

Il doit pouvoir faire ses choix par lui-même. Pour lui-même…

Et ne parie pas sur une utopique lâcheté de sa part ; si Draco n'est pas un téméraire Gryffondor, il n'en est pas moins un redoutable stratège Serpentard.

Il saura où jouer pour prendre toute son importance, toute sa légitime envergure sur l'échiquier.

N'en doute pas.

Et peut-être tient-il aussi quelque chose du Gryffondor.

Les gènes de sa mère sont aussi présents que les tiens Lucius.

Grand Merlin merci, Lily ne saura jamais que je l'ai trahie en emportant avec moi son code génétique et suffisamment de cellules pour cloner un de ses ovules.

Que j'ai porté après qu'il ait été fécondé par toi Lucius.

Suis-je pour cela la mère de Draco ? Cette question me hante depuis dix-sept ans.

Les ordres de Voldemort ne souffrent pas d'opposition. Il voulait la noblesse et le pouvoir du sang Malefoy associé aux dons sans précédents de Potions de Lily Evans.

Mais ce rejet que tu as eu de Draco, cette impossibilité de l'aimer correctement, n'étais-ce pas parce que cet enfant portait en lui les gènes d'une femme avec laquelle tu n'as jamais rien eu à voir. Ni en affinités. Ni en désir ou attirance. Même la haine ne te liait pas à elle.

L'indifférence fait mal. Ton fils, car toi tu n'as pas à te poser la question, en paye le prix.

Si tu veux te rassurer en te leurrant que Voldemort ne laissera pas lui échapper le fruit de cette expérience, observe bien qu'il n'a jusqu'ici rien fait pour préserver Draco des dangers encourus.

Par ailleurs, depuis sa résurrection, je ne suis pas sûre puisque ayant recueilli le sang de Harry Potter lui-même, que le patrimoine représenté par Draco ne lui offre plus un quelconque intérêt… Tu n'es pas James Potter, Lucius ! Comme je n'ai jamais été Lily Evans.

Le sarcasme ne me sied pas aussi bien qu'à toi et ton, …notre fils.

Lorsque tu lui auras tout confirmé – car tu vas le faire Lucius -, Draco fera le choix le plus impensable pour nous faire payer tous.

Parce que nous l'avons préparé à cela.

Parce que ce sera insupportable.

Parce qu'il cherchera légitimement une porte de sortie qui donnera une ultime cohérence à sa vie gâchée. Sacrifiée….

Au détriment de lui-même, il ira rejoindre son frère. Son demi-frère. Harry Potter.

Il lui donnera toutes les clefs pour accéder à Lord Voldemort. Toutes celles qui manque au jeune Potter pour atteindre sa némésis.

Mais Draco ne saura s'en contenter et il le provoquera.

Une fois de plus.

Avec des raisons différentes cette fois.

Déchiré entre sa haine martelée et un étrange amour naissant.

Mais l'insupportable l'emportera.

Draco comme Harry ne sont que des enfants.

Qui ont grandi trop vite.

Mais des enfants.

Draco cherchera la rédemption de la main de Potter… Sans concession pour lui-même ou quiconque.

Trop fier. Trop grand. Trop beau.

Lucius, il est hors de question que mon fils meure.

C'est notre dette à son encontre. Nous lui devons la possibilité de vivre.

C'est en conséquence que j'ai écrit à Harry Potter. Avec les preuves suffisantes.

J'ai bien conscience de trahir.

J'ai bien en tête que je me prépare une mort lente et douloureuse…

J'ai bien à l'esprit de ruiner tous nos efforts, tous nos rêves les plus démentiels et les plus insoupçonnés….

J'ai donc tout dit à Potter.

Et c'est pour cela que tu ne dissuaderas pas Draco et que tu ne l'informeras en rien de ce dernier élément.

Si tu l'aimes un tant soit peu Lucius – et finit par admettre que c'est le cas, tu n'en mourras pas ! – le sortilège d'inviolabilité et d'inexorabilité dont j'aurais couvert de mon sang cette lettre disparaîtra. Tu n'auras alors plus qu'à dissoudre ces feuilles dans de l'eau…. Et, si tu en as le courage, d'en absorber le contenu….

Je crois que je t'ai aimé Lucius.

Mais je crois qu'à la différence, j'aime encore et plus Draco, mon fils.

La roue a tournée pour nous Lucius, et pas dans le bon sens…

J'espère que tu t'en souviendras.

J'espère que Potter acceptera de voir le fabuleux pianiste qu'est son frère.

_Narcissa Malefoy_


End file.
